Problem: Rewrite ${((7^{-8})(5^{7}))^{6}}$ in the form ${7^n \times 5^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((7^{-8})(5^{7}))^{6} = (7^{(-8)(6)})(5^{(7)(6)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((7^{-8})(5^{7}))^{6}} = 7^{-48} \times 5^{42}} $